Cold Soup
by Alexiamorana
Summary: The power's out and Kakashi's house is flooded.  Where does he stay?  Iruka finds himself to be a little too nice and he's got a bad feeling.  KakaIru. M for language and sexual content.
1. Power's out

if you would like to read the cute and innocent Umbrella first, then yey! because I like comments. this is the partial sequel to that one-shot that is not so cute and innocent. enjoy! and these characters are not mine, blahablahblah, but if they were, you'd know what I'd do with them.

-----------------------------------

Umino Iruka was grading his papers as usual, as he does every day, every month, every year. He always chews on the end of his pen when he can't tell the difference between a B and a B+ or an A- or and an A. Today he was having particular difficulty on a mock mission report by one young gennin and was deciding between a C- and a C when the power went out. It had been raining, pounding, since yesterday and the school had been closed, but no, Tsunade-sama wanted him in the building and not at home to grade.

"Dammit," he sighed. But instead of complaining further, he decided not to do anything about the power, but to sit in silence and admire the rain rippling down the windows. He was in love with the rain. It was so soothing, listening to the pattering and the wind howling outside the building. He set his pen down and scooted back, feeling with his feet for the desk and propped himself back to stare into the darkness.

But then thoughts popped into his head that he had tried to ignore since yesterday. He saw his face first, a splotch of white atop pale, half-blue skin. Then he felt that clothy sensation tickle against his forehead and slapped his hand up to rub out the feeling. Damn that Kakashi and his innocent, I-need-to-not-get-my-Icha-Icha-book-wet, look.

He sighed again and slid his feet off the desk, fumbling in the dark for a drawer in which he felt for a flashlight. Carefully, he took his leave of grading his papers because he refused to grade at home, and departed.

Iruka snapped open his dolphin-print umbrella and looked around in subconscious half-hopes that Kakashi would need shelter again.

_"Any time," _Iruka had said.

He chose a direction and slowly splattered his away back to his apartment. He jumped a little at every lightning flash but was comforted by the resulting thunder-roll. He watched side to side children scurrying home in hopes not to be yelled at by their mothers again, and peered down the alleyways to see cats or dogs dart for what little shelter the streets offered.

Then he got to the intersection where he lived down one way and he knew Kakashi lived down the other.

"Maybe," he whispered to himself. "Maybe…" _I should see how Kakashi is doing. Maybe his dogs need help. Wait, why would his dogs need help? They can just go where it's not raining. But maybe Kakashi needs help with something._

By the time he stopped thinking to himself, he found the door to Kakashi's apartment and was about to ring the bell when he heard muddy footsteps coming down the street.

"Yo! Iruka-sensei! I was waiting for you... but then I saw you come here." Kakashi, wet Kakashi, wet sexy Kakashi with his wet hair plastered to his face, trotted up to Iruka and stepped under his umbrella. "Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," he muttered and simultaneously felt a blush rise to his nose. He turned to face Kakashi properly, and Kakashi took a step backwards, nodding his head back to indicate he wanted Iruka to walk. "Ka-kakashi? Is there something with your house?"

"Flooded. Can I stay with you?"

"Uh, yeah, ok. You're a good friend, can't let my fellow sensei suffer."

"Mm."

Iruka tried to ignore Kakashi's eye as they walked and Kakashi would in turn glance at Iruka, then at the buildings they passed, then Iruka, then the ground. Then his book.

"Kakashi?"

"Mm?"

"What – is so interesting that you have to read those constantly?"

"You want to borrow it?"

"NO!"

"Then I can't describe it to you."

Uh huh. Luckily they were now at his place and they stopped, Kakashi putting away his book, and Iruka unlocking the door. He shook out the umbrella and laid it inside. Thankfully, only his power was out; he had heard that people's pipes broke, like Kakashi's.

"Would you mind taking off your vest and hanging it up? And take off your sandals… I'll find candles."

He heard him Mm again and went off to his bedroom, yelling back to not get anything wet. Taking of his own wet vest and muddy sandals, he tried to not think too much of having the sensei in his home. They were friends, and he had to aide his fellow shinobi.. But –

"Got them! And Kakashi?"

"Huh."

"Um.. don't…" Then his thoughts shifted to the sight before him: "Don't have you hair drip like that!!" His hair had dripped everywhere in the entryway and the living area as he stood before his fireplace looking at the few framed photos in his home. "Dammit, get yourself a towel as I light these."

"Oh.. Ok." Kakashi slumped off in the direction Iruka indicated adamantly. He could only imagine what the other's house must look like typically. As he fumbled in his drawers for matches, he heard Kakashi shuffle back into the living area.

"Ah," he muttered. He lit the small blur candles and set one in the kitchen before planning to set one on the mantlepiece.

"Iruka-"

He was stopped with a wet and dirty towel to the chest. He glanced up into Kakashi's right eye, which looked tired as usual, and didn't even notice it getting closer to his own until he felt hot clothed lips press firmly on his mouth. In the next second, Kakashi pulled back and Iruka was left with the wet towel in his hands as the other padded off into the kitchen without a word.

He stepped around to watch: "Ka-"

"What've you got to eat?"

Typical. "Ah- uh – we can't make anything since the power's out. So, cold soup?"

"Sounds great," he mumbled.

"It's in the cabinet above the sink." He watched him figure out which cabinet was which in the dim light, thinking at the same time what the hell was going on. The two of them had never been anything more than friends, nothing more than close friends until Naruto went under the Copy-Nin's command. So it's been a couple years and not until yesterday had he given any sign of liking Iruka like _that_. He'd gotten two clothed kisses so far and held onto his waist for a minute or two at the most.

"Fuck," he heard Kakashi sigh. He had tried to use the manual can opener and instead of popping the lid outwards, it had fallen into the can and somehow during the process of fishing the top out the can had crashed to the floor.

"You're a mess today, sensei," Iruka teased.

"Yeah, well, I'll clean it up. You know you're still holding that candle."

"Oh!" He hadn't realized it… Candle and matches in one hand, dirty towel in the other. Damn, how he was distracted easily. _Wow._ He tossed the towel atop his sofa and took to the mantleplace, setting the candle between photos of him and his students, lighting it carefully. Then he took the towel and rushed it to his hamper in his room. He paused a moment before returning to the kitchen, just to listen to the mess Kakashi was making from a single can of soup. Then he thought of having him here until his house was fixed, which could take days or weeks depending on how many people they would have out to fix multiple pipe breaks, then to fix the power… He was sure he wouldn't mind the company but he'd miss his students after a while, and they couldn't have class in a school with no power, not unless he got Kakashi to do chidori constantly…

There was another lighting strike and thunder clap at which Iruka jumped and was brought back to reality.

He returned to the kitchen to find Kakashi in a heap on the floor against the cabinet, scooping what was left of the soup out of the can. Dirty paper towels were in a pile next to him. Iruka couldn't help but smirk at the sight below him as he knelt down to pick up the trash.

"This is good."

He nodded. "Good. I don't have much else besides cereal and crackers and… well you can eat everything in the fridge before it spoils."

His eye grew wide. "Why didn't you say that sooner!?" He shoved his can at Iruka and leapt for the refrigerator, immediately searching its depths for something edible.

Iruka stood with the can, tossing it in the waste basket and stood, simply watching him rummage like a dog.

"Kakashi."

"Emph?" His cheeks were full of cheese.

"Do you like me?"

"Mph. Don't- don't be silly, Iruka. Ob course." He finished nibbling on a piece of cheddar and replaced his mask before standing and turning around, closing the door behind him. He slumped forward and raised his chin to beckon Iruka to approach him.

He hesitated before Kakashi reassured him: "I'm not gonna bite you or sniff you like Pakkun, sensei. Come here."

Smiling again, he stepped forward, making note of Kakashi's hands in his pockets.

"Take it off."

Instinct told him to slap the jonin – so he did. Right across the left cheek.

"Damn, Iruka. No you really have to take it off to see the mark you made on my face."

His eyes widened, "Neh?? Kakashi! Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Turns out you're a pervert, too. That makes me like you more." _Slap_. "Vicious, sadistic, I do like you." _Slap_. "Really now, what do you expect me to say?"

"Ah -," he sighed. "Sorry," he half-laughed. "You're the pervert, Kakashi."

"Like that's new news. Now take it off, my _mask_, Iruka."

"Are you… really?" Why was he telling him to take off his mask? He never showed to his face to anyone – ooooooooh.

He reached out tentatively with a finger, slipping it down the right cheek of the mask and pulled down gently, sliding his finger around to loosen it from his nose, then back across his top lip and let it loose.

A convenient lighting flash let him see Kakashi's face properly for a half second and he let out a little nervous laugh at the sight. He had slapped his face hard, even through the mask. But his features...nearly androgynous and just _perfect_.

His hand was pushed away as Kakashi slipped the mask back up and declared that he was tired, kissing Iruka's forehead again before taking to the living area and curling up on a chair.

_What the_, Iruka was slowly registering what was going on. Which seemed to not be anything with Kakashi acting how he was. But it was Hatake Kakashi, what else was expected? As he watched him settle comfortably – Iruka noticed he had habits like his dogs, squirming to get _just so_ - and pull out his Icha Icha in the dim candlelight, Iruka noticed how perfect that scene was in his home.

_Fuck_.


	2. Warmth

ok! um. Chapter 2! And forgive my slight ooc, very slight as I see it. Oh, another thing, if anyone's read anything else I've done, you might've noticed how I like to stay with limited 3rd person. Why? Because I'm pure lazy. Plus, it's easier to focus on one character, I think it makes it more personal. Yey rainstorms!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Get off of him, _now_. Now!_

_But he's warm…_

_I don't care. I'm warm!_

_He's warmer…_

Iruka blinked open his eyes –

"Great, now you woke him up, Pakkun."

- to see two huge puppy eyes attached to a face right above his collarbone.

"Touch my pad, touch it."

"Wha?" Iruka mumbled. Pakkun sat up and held his right paw to Iruka's nose.

"Touch it; it's soft."

Iruka squirmed to regain sensation in his arm before touching Pakkun's paw pad with a finger.

Pakkun shut his eyes in a smile and jumped off Iruka's chest to sit on the floor beside the sofa on which the sensei had fallen asleep.

Kakashi was standing above Iruka, hands stuffed in pockets and attempted a smile to apologize for his nin-dog's actions.

"He was sleeping on you for a while there…"

"Oh, it's ok." He sat upright and stretched, noticing how Kakashi stared at him… and swung his legs around. He expected for Kakashi to get out of the way, but no. He stood still before Iruka –

_Such a pervert! He's happy to have his dick in my face._

"Um.. excuse me, Kakashi." He motioned to stand up but he still didn't move.

"Kakashi," Pakkun offered.

The man was in a daze and the dog shrugged and disappeared.

"Kakashi?" He looked up into his eye and sighed.

"Mm."

"Do you mind?"

"Do you have to pee?"

"What? No."

"Then why do you need to get up?"

"I'm hungry."

"Oh."

Finally he moved aside to let Iruka off of the sofa and into the kitchen. He adjusted his loosened ponytail and blew out what was left of the candle from the previous night. He heard Kakashi do the same for the one in the living room before joining him.

Had Kakashi watched him sleep? _Hmm, that would've been nice. No, Umino! You don't – don't what?_

Then he felt that clothy sensation tickle his neck as Kakashi pushed himself against Iruka's back, wrapping his arms around to pull him in tight. It was only in this short moment of silence that Iruka heard the rain continuing outdoors and wondered when this downpour would ever stop! He wanted this jounin out of his house… this warm.. soft… really really attractive –

"I'm hungry, Iruka."

Kakashi pulled away and shuffled over to bury his hands in the cabinets for something to satisfy his cravings.

Iruka ran a hand down his face to keep his patience but this was getting annoying already. _That bastard_. But last night, last night was nice, although –

"Irukaaa!"

"What??"

Kakashi turned around, dropping his arms from the cabinets, and gave him the wide-eyed puppy-dog look. Then in a lower voice, "I'm hungry, Iruka."

Iruka crossed his arms, cocking his head to one side watching Kakashi watch him. "Why don't you wait until the rain lets up and we'll go for ramen."

"He'll be closed."

Very true. _You could have me, Kakashi-sensei. Three times a day_. Oh, Kami, what the fuck was he thinking??? He wasn't horny or perverted or extremely attracted to this fuckable ninja, no! No, he wasn't!

"Iruka, you're blushing. You're cute when you blush."

He lifted a finger to his scar, before shooting said finger towards his guest. "What are you up to, Kakashi-sensei? Tell me right this instant –"

"Or what? I'll get detention and have to write sentences. _I will not tease my sexy sensei. I will not tease my fuckable sensei_."

. . . What did he just say?

"K-kakashi, that is… not funny! What – " he felt himself quivering. Kakashi's sarcastic and… surprising... very nicely.. surprising words suddenly sunk into his head and all he could do was laugh.

His hysterics made the jounin wide-eyed and startled in return, muttering indistinguishable words beneath his mask.

He was going insane! He felt himself crack in half at the absurdity of his friend's statements and when he finally managed to contain himself, Iruka noticed the sudden seriousness in the other's eye.

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei. But if I don't get something to eat, well…"

He didn't want to know. "Just.. rummage and find something to satisfy yourself-"

"You're a pervert, Iruka."

"Excuse me?" He still couldn't believe what he had heard. He was flailing his arms: "What about you, with your –"

"Stop ignoring the point, Iruka." Kakashi placed his hands on his hips, slumping forward to examine Iruka carefully.

"Wha – what-"

"Do you like me, sensei?"

He barely had time to answer before Kakashi had his mask down, pinning Iruka to the counter-top, and kissed him fully.

He tried struggling first to pull back but there was nowhere to go. He couldn't even think of trying to push the other away… and… well… not that he really wanted to. Kakashi was doing wonders before he realized he was even responding. The man's lips were simply _perfect_, just like his face. So delicate but powerful and sooo warm.

Iruka gave in easily, but he could not believe for the life of him that Kakashi was really attracted to him. He was quiet, a school teacher, a chunin to say the least. He could do what he had to do when it came for it, but he had never done anything admirable. Why was he treating him so gently now?

He felt his breath quickening as Kakashi sucked on his mouth, pulling at his lips, then trailing soft kisses down his neck. He sighed and stretched his neck to the side to allow him better access at the sensitivity. He flexed his fingers behind him on the countertop, feeling Kakashi's hands tighten on his shoulders.

"Kakashi," he breathed. "Of course… I like you…. Why do you think… I asked you in the first place?"

"Iruka," he whispered. He let the man loose and stepped back, pulling his mask back up.

_Don't tell me you're done?_ Iruka tried to hide the incredulous look on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Ah… How could I? Kakashi… I… really want to be with you. But… it's taken me so long to get to the point where I can just say, 'Screw it', and want to be in a relationship with another ninja. Just… look at Asuma and Kurenai! What good did a relationship bring them-"

"They had a child."

"Yes, one without a father. But… my point is… I mean, it's not even possible to have a kid, so I'm not going to worry about that. But you, you go out all the time on missions and I'm the one who gets to read through mission reports and sometimes some don't come back. And I've always, _always_, worried that one day I won't get yours again. Now, _now_… I can believe all I want and hope all I want-"

"Do you want to go out with me, sensei?"

He looked away momentarily, trying to recall what he wanted to say. "Of course."

"Then stop worrying. I won't-"

"Don't say that!"

He collapsed back against the counter, folding his arms tight. What did he want, what did he hope to accomplish here?

"Iruka," Kakashi ordered. _Look at me_.

Iruka felt the demand and looked back at him, feeling weaker by the moment. "I'm sorry. Yes, but-"

"All we can do as ninjas is hope that something won't go wrong. Shit happens; you've been in the business a long time, Iruka. Come on," he said. He held out his hand.

Iruka looked into his eye, trying to sort out his emotions when he never did before. That half-lidded blue was so calm, like the ocean and the rain that still pounded outside his windows that he had forgotten about temporarily.

"Kakashi…"

"Please try, Iruka."

He took his hand and smiled, allowing Kakashi to grab his dolphin-print umbrella and lead him outdoors to stand and watch the rain.


	3. Disruption

Hey peoples! i'm in college now, yea, finally, so here we are the first chapter written in a new place... um. yes. beware the angst!!! please enjoy! and i love the comments and such that i've received on this story. I hope I don't disappoint anyone!

* * *

"I've got class tomorrow, Kakashi! Tsunade-" 

"Screw Tsunade-"

"Kakashi!!"

"I don't mean literally. What? Why are you laughing? Do you want to?"

Iruka and Kakashi stood opposite each other in the kitchen. The lights had come back on over night due to some great ninja engineering work. Both were naturally disappointed, Kakashi making it very obvious and Iruka, well, he tried denying it.

He sighed audibly, crossing his arms and leaned against his sink. Kakashi tried to tempt him with another show of his face. He teased a finger under the cloth, rubbing his lips with a finger back and forth… back and forth..

Ah, those tasted so gooood. Dammit, Umino!!

Iruka shook his head, covering his eyes momentarily before casting his gaze all around his home to ignore the other's increasing suggestive noises.

"Hatake Kakashi! You leave my home right this instant!" He pointed a very threatening slender finger at the jounin in an attempt to scare him away with his teacher voice.

"But sensei!" Kakashi whined. "Don't you want to see?"

"Kakashi!" A deep blush spread across his scar. This man… this man would be his death. "Fine. Come to class with me then. Wander Konoha. Help clean! See if Genma or Izumo need help with something. What about Tsunade-sama??"

Kakashi finally dropped the finger from his mouth to stuff in his ass pouch and fumble for his Icha Icha. He pulled out the little orange book and commenced reading.

Iruka sighed again, pushing himself off the counter to pass Kakashi. He was stopped with a boney finger to the chest.

He stared at the finger first, realizing it was attached to an arm, to a body, to a stomach and to a very very sexy, as he would imagine –

"Iruka."

Shit. He was looking the wrong way. The finger was actually attached to an arm, to a body, to a neck, to a _face_. "Kakashi?"

"Might as well follow you."

Iruka was slightly taken aback, but responded with a curt nod, "Okay. Well, come on then."

Opening the door he checked back to make sure the other followed.

Kakashi slumped forward, his half-lidded eye wandering Iruka's body.

"Hatake Kakashi, you come with me right this instant!" Hands on hips, Iruka spin around, striding briskly down the street towards the academy. He couldn't believe he really said that to that man, the man he had admired, the one he offered his home to, his dolphin-print umbrella for Hokage's sake!! He expected Kakashi to at least thank him properly… ooooooooh. Yeah… there was that. That beautiful soft succulent, but much too quick, kiss.

Finally arriving at the Academy, he made sure that Kakashi settled himself silently in the back of the class room so that he, Umino-sensei, could begin his day.

----

And yet half an hour into his class, Kakashi was distracting him. By his 'hmm's and 'ah's and 'huh's when he flipped the pages in his book as he perched atop a shelf in the back. More than once Iruka glared at Kakashi to make him shut up but the students constantly asked what was wrong. And time after time Iruka shook his head and returned to his lessons. By the end of the day, he was annoyed. More than annoyed, he was…frustrated. Very very sexually frustrated.

"Kakashi-sensei!" he screamed as the last student left the classroom.

"Hm?" Kakashi peered from atop his book, not shifting a bit.

Iruka slammed his hands on his desk, leaning forward, glaring until his face turned red.

"You're turning red, sensei. Are you blushing?"

"No, I am not blushing! You! You could have left the classroom! How can you call your self a respectable shinobi when you read porn in an academy with students under 12?"

He raised an eyebrow, still staring blankly at the upset sensei. "You didn't tell me to leave."

True. But he couldn't admit that.

"Iruka?"

He sighed, pealing his hands from the desk and leaned back slowly against the chalkboard. His heart had begun to beat quicker during his short rant and now he was tense. Suddenly he shoved himself away, sliding around the desk, and leapt up the steps to Kakashi. That man would get what he deserved.

Iruka couldn't stand the hidden smirk under that damn dark blue mask as he looked up at Kakashi still perched atop the shelf.

Slowly he stashed away his Icha Icha in his ass pouch, jumping down to slump before Iruka.

With a swift hand, Iruka pulled down the man's mask, mashing his lips upon those flawless. He kneaded his fingers into the soft cloth, the other hand limp at his side until he felt Kakashi take it in his own. So perfect….

Iruka surprised himself with his own growing intensity, sucking and pulling to bruise.

"Mm, Iruka –," Kakashi managed to breathe.

"Hmm," he hummed against his bottom lip.

Kakashi didn't respond further. He batted away the hand at his neck to grip Iruka's cheeks, pulling him backwards with a kiss until his back was uncomfortably supported by the shelving.

Iruka ground his pelvis against Kakashi's, sighing into the kiss, feeling Kakashi's rough fingertips massage behind his ears, down his neck, tugging at his vest that was feeling so heavy…

"Glad you … kept me in your class …then, sensei?"

"You need to repeat … the lesson tomorrow .. since you weren't paying attention… today."

"It's hard to listen to a boring lecture by such an attractive man, Iruka."

Iruka buried his head in Kakashi's neck as the other enveloped him fully in his arms. "You embarrass me."

They stood for a few moments, their hearts slowly returning to normal, as normal as they could be in the situation. But Iruka cursed himself internally for wanting to be involved with this man. Last night was… nice. They had stayed outside for what must have been hours, neither saying anything until Kakashi had pulled out his book, pointed at a paragraph and said to Iruka, "I think you'd like this."

At that he received a hard slap across the face and a very very angry dolphin. Iruka demanded that Kakashi stay on the sofa for the night and there were no more words exchanged until the next morning.

Now currently, Iruka was more than comfortable, more comfortable than snuggling with his dolphin plushy, or walking around in his printed shorts, or wrapped in his blue and white fluffy robe. He had to admit though, that he missed the day Kakashi approached him innocently – hah – and wanted to stand under his umbrella in the pouring rain. That was perfect. Now he was in the arms of a pervert and knew that he'd be corrupted if he stayed with this man. Or rather… if he agreed to go out with this man.

It didn't seem like Kakashi was going to say anything soon beyond a possible 'Hn,' thus Iruka pulled back and tucked some loose hairs behind his ears.

Kakashi raised another eyebrow, watching Iruka fiddle with his hands. Iruka watched Kakashi watch him and finally sighed.

"Hn?"

He couldn't help but release a small giggle at this proven expectation. He shook his head after a moment, straightened up, crossed his arms, and looked at the other man square in the eye, trying very hard to ignore those reddened lips.

"Kakashi-sensei. If you wish to return to my class, then you must promise to behave and or participate in my class. That mean that you – mph!" Why was he being kissed again? And why was this.. this… tongue… what was it doing… what… aaaahh. Warmth flowed under his flesh…

When he managed a bit of air: "Kakashi!"

"Hn?"

"Did you listen to me?"

"Of course, sensei. Now if you don't mind-" and he started to lean in again but was pushed back roughly by Iruka who now firmly shook his head to get a point across.

"Kakashi. Please. I…"

"You're kidding, Iruka. We talked about this. Last night." He lifted up his headband and held the shorter ninja by the shoulders, his eyes piercing deeply. "Ok?"

Ok what?

"You said."

"I said –"

"You're slow for a sensei."

He stepped back but Kakashi caught him by the hands, massaging his palms with his thumbs, leaning in slightly to barely brush noses.

"My house is still flooded, sensei. And I'm hungry. So are my dogs. They need food."

"Kakashi …."

"Don't make me beg. I can be very persuasive."

He was sure… But… fuck!!! Fuck his insecurities, his impatience, everything… every small little tiny thing that made him stop. Fuck what made him say no.

"Not now, Kakashi." His eyes darted from one blue to red to blue until the visage blurred. Fuck that deep incessant panging. Fuck the suddenness of it all. Fuck his feelings, fuck the look in Kakashi's eyes, that hurt. Fuck the leading on of this man. Fuck his hands that were dropped to his sides, the footsteps that made his turn away and mumble a sad 'Sorry' under his breath. Fuck the confusion that followed him out the door and back to his apartment. And dammit for not giving any reason, any verbal reason. What was this? What led him back home and collapse silently? What made him think of his potential lover and the rain and the warmth, that warmth! What was it that made him think of that man and want him and to love him?

He curled up in bed holding himself tightly, thinking nothing but of Kakashi. And his hands.. damn his hands. They had a mind of their own...

And fuck it when Kakashi disrupted him in his thoughts by appearing in the windowsill.


	4. Kakashi's thoughts

YEY IRUKA ANGST. let's get it on!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Shit_.

He was paralyzed. His hands didn't move but his eyes were wide when he noticed Kakashi in the window, hitai-ate up and both eyes staring intently. _This is not happening_. It couldn't. It's just a dream, a nightmare! A horrible embarrassing terrible nightmare. Kakashi would disappear any moment, right?

"I see your mind feels differently than your body, Iruka."

He squeezed his eyes shut, flipping over on the bed sighing much too loudly as he adjusted himself. He jumped from the bed, spinning to face the ninja properly. That smirk! He was a pervert. He was a pervert and Kakashi was a pervert but at least he was a closet pervert. How long had Kakashi been there watching? Hopefully not long.

His face was deeply flushed, mouth slightly agape. "What are you doing here, Kakashi?"

"Well, I wanted to talk actually if you don't mind." He was so calm. Something in is voice still sounded hurt, Iruka could tell.

He straightened up, crossing his arms and nodded. "Ok. Come in."

He looked around his room hastily then led Kakashi into the hallway with no objections. Leaning against the wall outside his bedroom he waited for Kakashi to settle himself opposite. Who'd speak first?

_Why me? Really, why?_

"What's wrong, Iruka?"

Who'd ever think he could be sensitive?

He opened his mouth to say something, gaping like a fish before chewing on his bottom lip in lost thoughts.

"I can only talk like a civilized man during a certain hour of the day, Iruka. Spit it out."

_No_.

"Then I'll leave."

"You came to talk to me, Kakashi.. Don't you have something to say?" He hated conversations. They were awkward but he could only imagine the awkwardness felt by Kakashi.

He was slumping forward a little more than usual, sleepy eyes trying to widen. Then he nodded and leaned back against the wall, soft spikes flattening slightly.

"What do you want?"

"I … I'm sorry."

"Don't say that. What do you want?"

"I want … to forget what it's like to be a ninja. What is required. I always obey; I never used to. I can't help it now…. I'd like to think we could just be citizens and not shinobi."

He knew he was being selfish but observing Kakashi's face he also knew that the man felt the same…

"Iruka," he shifted against the wall, crossing his arms behind him. "We are, though. Try not to use other couples as examples of what happens. There are plenty who survived to die of old age but we never hear of them. Think like this: Asuma would want you to try harder."

_To live to love_.

"Yondaime knows you care for his son. We both _know_ Naruto will live. You keep refusing to know that I will as well…"

What was he saying?

"Like I've said, we can never be sure of anything. But at the same time, you have to believe that some things will occur."

He pushed off the wall to offer a hand to Iruka. "Worrying won't get you anywhere. You need to know that we want you to be happy, Asuma, Yondaime, the third,... myself. And if I can be selfish, I'd like for you to happy with me."

He stuffed the hand back in his pocket and reached out to touch Iruka's cheek softly with the other.

"You remember when you punched me because I offered Team Seven for the exam? See what happened? Your doubt was proven false…. They were fine. Same here. Ok? Please don't cry, Iruka. Don't make me love you more than I have to."

_No, Kami… Fuck, no. Please. Don't touch me. Don't…. don't kiss me like that._

His heart hurt. It throbbed but he could feel Kakashi's as well. Calmer. So peaceful to listen to. Kakashi held onto him tightly against the wall, barely moving.

"Don't think that you're the only one who needs love, Iruka."

"I'm sorry… for only thinking of myself…"

Kakashi hushed him with a small nuzzle to the neck urging Iruka to hold him as well.

Slowly he crept his hands to tighten to Kakashi's vest, pulling at the coarse fabric at his sides. He wrapped his arms around the other man and … if only his parents could see that he had someone in his life now besides his favorite student. Someone to pour his time and energy into. Kakashi was worth it, he knew. His friendship was worth more than Mizuki's ever could. And he _knew_, finally, that this man would not hurt him or leave him or think ill of him. So quickly, only the past couple days… he couldn't believe it. It was amazing.

Much to his dismay, Kakashi pulled back and tugged down his mask to reveal a warm refreshing smile in which Iruka saw the truth.

He was in his mid-twenties and finally felt a new type of love.

And then Kakashi's stomach made a funny noise.

They both heard it and ignored it.

Kakashi's grip became a little more awkward and he sighed.

Then it grumbled again.

"Kakashi… Would you like me to make you something?" Iruka said, trying to stifle a giggle in the other's arm.

Kakashi stepped back and recovered his face. "I'd rather go out somewhere."

"Ichiraku's?"

"Nn… I have an idea."

"Teriyaki?"

"Nn."

"Hibachi?"

"Nn."

_Oh crap_. No… it was just like Kakashi. The lust began to flare in his eyes and Iruka tried to flatten himself into the wall, palms scratching to either side.

"Aw, Iruka, don't look like I'm going to rape you."

"I think you would, you bastard."

"Perhaps. Because my civil hour is almost up."

"I think, Kakashi -"

He managed the strength to poke a finger into the man's chest in an effort to push him backwards so he could slide from between him and the wall.

"- that you and I need to have another talk about proper behavior."

He stood in teacher mode, hands on hips, blocking the hallway. He knew Kakashi would try to run from such lectures.

"I confess my undying emotions for you and you want to talk about my mannerisms?"

"No. Just your undying thirst for sex. Which I can tell you want. Because you're a horny bastard. And only you and Jiraiya know about real perversion. The things you must be imagining!" _And what I'd like you to do_. Dammit!!

"All are true."

What to say to that? The change of atmosphere was … slightly disconcerting to say the least.

"Kakashi, you –" point of the teacher–finger "and I-" point with the other teacher-finger "are not doing anything-" rubbing of the two teacher-fingers together "until I say so, understand?"

"But I want to," Kakashi said in his whiny puppy dog voice accompanied by the wide puppy-eyes. Then he stuck a finger in his mouth which Iruka swiftly swatted away.

Kakashi caught his wrist, muttering another "Nn," and slumped into the kitchen.

Iruka watched him slink away, wounded, and remembered that he always wanted a nice romantic relationship with flowers and cuddles and tenderness and honesty. This was … well … what else should he have expected?

He went into the kitchen to find it empty. "Kakashi?"

He spun around once before opening the front door.

"Ah!"

Kakashi stood with a small bouquet of roses and Pakkun at his side wagging his tail.

"You're kidding me."

"You don't like?"

"I knew you shouldn't have gotten him roses, boss. Carnations would have been better."

"It was your suggestion!"

"Was not."

"Was-"

"Kakashi." _Focus back here. Good boy._

"Hn?"

"Do you like food, Iruka?"

He laughed. "Excuse me?"

"Do you –"

"He means to say, Would you like to join him for a lovely picnic at the playground?"

"Playground?"

Kakashi shrugged.

"We figured-"

"Wait, when and how did you plan this?"

"Um. Technicalities do not need to be observed at this moment," Kakashi recited. Pakkun winked up at his master.

He nodded and smiled. He gripped the doorframe with both hands and leaned out slightly to peck Kakashi through his cloth mask.

"I do like food. Will Pakkun accompany us?"

"I've got things to do."

"Like sniffing your ass," Kakashi hissed down.

"More like cleansing the grime from my hind quarters, thank you." He shook his head, winked up at Iruka, and disappeared.

Kakashi leaned back and thrust out the flowers which Iruka took obligingly and set in a water-filled vase that had magically appeared on his table. He glanced back at Kakashi who had commenced reading.

_Would he do that in bed?_ Aggghhh, not yet, Umino!!! Not…

"Kakashi?"

"Hn?"

"Do you mind?"

"Hn? Ok." He swept the sensei over his shoulder despite a protesting yelp, closed his door, and yet still did not put away the little orange book.

Iruka knew that he was going to have a very _very_ tough time training Kakashi to be decent…


	5. That little thing

Wow. over a month, huh. Hmm….. yeah. Sorry bout that. I don't really have an excuse. Sorry about the rushed ending to this chapter but if you can tell from my other fics, I don't really write totally explicity. So. wow. Guess that was a spoiler alert then.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You have got to be kidding me._

Afternoon had drawn on quickly giving the view before Iruka an even more effervescent romantic feel. But there was no way Kakashi could have planned this. He was too… crude. What kind of pervert would have had the mind to lay out a blue and green striped blanket beside the swingset under the trees, topped with a cliché basket and unlit candles? There was a small stereo against a tree trunk and champagne chilling in a bucket of ice next to that.

It had to be from one of those Icha Icha books.

"Iruka?"

They stood side by side in the back of the school yard and Iruka didn't even notice that his mouth was slightly agape until Kakashi said his name.

"Huh?" He snapped his head to look up at him.

"Is it too much? It's too much, I told Pakkun it was too much. He took one of my books and –"

"Shut up," Iruka slammed a hand against the cloth that covered Kakashi's mouth. "It's nice. Thank you."

_It's a setup, I knew it. Just trying to get in my pants. I'll show him who's gonna be leading the fucking in this relationship._

He dropped his hand to grab Kakashi's, pulling him into the scene.

_Just play along and see where it goes…_

Kakashi motioned to pull Iruka down next to him, but Iruka swept away just in time to sit cross-legged in front of the other man. He needed to keep his eyes open, survey the area, make sure nothing funny was going on.

With a slim finger, Kakashi pulled down his mask to his chin and gave Iruka soft nervous smile.

How cute.

Kakashi reached for the basket, setting it on his lap, and took out two bentos, placing one before each of them. He put that aside and fumbled for the champagne.

"Kakashi?"

"What?!" he yelled, blowing the cork into the branches above.

Iruka sighed, "Wouldn't sake have been better?"

"But, I thought you're supposed to drink champage when you… at times like this. Like… here."

"If we are having bento, you should have brought sake-"

Oh Kami, he hurt his feelings, didn't he?

"It's-it's ok, Kakashi! Really, we can drink that. I like it."

He tried to nod reassuringly at the confused man who hesitantly poured a glass for Iruka.

He took the bottle, pouring for Kakashi, and set it aside.

From that point on, the picnic became increasingly awkward. Kakashi spilled a bit on his mask, but fortunately there was another one underneath.

Iruka never felt a second mask! What?

Then he slopped his sandwich on his vest.

He could have just taken it off…

Then the wind came and blew everything away….

And Kakashi cursed.

Iruka sighed and stood up, brushing himself of the dirt and leaves that had attacked them. A picnic on a playground, no matter how romantic it might seem, was not a good idea. For lost kunai and shuriken also found their way to their little spot, destroying what was left of Kakashi's hard effort.

"I'm sorry, Iruka," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"It's alright. I appreciate the effort."

Kakashi eyed him doubtfully, pouting softly, and emmited a large sigh to show his disappointment.

"I wanted to do something nice. So you'd think more of me… and stop worrying."

Iruka pulled the hand down from Kakashi's head, holding it in his own, and faced him properly.

"You're right; I need to stop worrying. And this was the perfect opportunity for me to do so. You're right about everything. Thank you."

He tugged on the gloved hand just enough for Kakashi to realize what he wanted.

Kakashi kissed the shorter man tentatively, stopping for moments and resuming, before building enough momentum to elicit an airy moan.

The wind swept past them again, rustling the leaves, causing the trees to sway and the playground equipment to shake.

"It's… going to rain again, Kakashi. I think we should go…"

He didn't want to let go, but Kakashi insisted on cleaning up before poofing them back to Iruka's kitchen.

He dropped everything in the sink despite Iruka's desire to tiny up, and embrassed him tightly for another deep kiss.

Iruka didn't have any wiggle room as Kakashi shuffled them into the hallway and against the wall that led down to Iruka's bedroom. He stripped himself of his vest and mask, ignoring Iruka's increasing protests and the fists that clenched at his chest.

And Iruka just wanted him to stop! He knew what he wanted; he wanted this. He really did but not – he craned his head, feeling his hair loosen and fall, fingers entwining against his scalp – not right now. Not – Kakashi's tongue was doing feats in his mouth as his fingers massaged the back of Iruka's neck, down his arms to hold the fists, trying to loosen them up – so rough. Kakashi threw aside his headband, lips still full on Iruka's, fingers aching to feel what was under the other's shirt.

Iruka shoved him away into the opposite wall with a force Kakashi didn't suspect the man could have. The wall creaked with the impact and Kakashi leaned there, wide eyed and mouth slightly agape.

"Ruka…"

"I'm sorry, Kakashi. I don't-"

"If you don't want to have sex, just say so. Rather you should have said so and I wouldn't have thought you wanted to."

"I know. And I said not until I was ready."

"Obviously you thought you were. But you're not?"

"Just…"

"Iruka," he slumped forward into his normal posture, pearing intently at the frazzled man. "Let me tell you what you said… and my interpretation of you. You want a relationship with me. But you're afriad because you still believe I'm going to die. Even if you think otherwise, I see what's really in there. You're afraid. Still. After everything these years and the past few days. You haven't crossed that point yet like the rest of Konoha who can go on their daily lives. You deny what you really feel and you're scared of what you might. Am I right? You try to believe what you've said but you still can't. So-" he shuffled back to his vest and leaned down.

"Don't-"

"I'm not leaving." He took out his Icha Icha, waving it at Iruka. "I'm going to read until you're ready."

Iruka watched him settle into his living room. He looked down at Kakashi's few strewn articles and tossed his own vest into the pile.

"I'm sorry I'm such a shitload of angst, Kakashi," he said, pealing off his shirt and dropping that down. He went over to Kakashi who had sat up and shut his book, settling down to straddle the man against the cushions. Kakashi dropped the orange volume, hands inching towards Iruka's tan flesh, but were pinned along the armrests.

"I'll always look forward to receiving your mission reports," kissing the man's forehead, "and seeing you meander into the office," kissing his scar, "and telling Tsunade we're not lovers."

"She's got intuition, though…"

What he must be doing to the man beneath him…. Iruka giggled slightly before kissing Kakashi fully again, fingers kneading into Kakashi's arms on the chair.

The other strained up for a deeper kiss, but Iruka would pull back just in time and elicit a cute pout from Konoha's great Copy-Nin. Kakashi tried to strain further to push Iruka off but was welcomed with a hard push back down into the cushion, nails digging into his chest. Iruka's hair swayed forward as he kissed Kakashi again, hands snaking up under the dark blue fabric until it fell to the floor beside them. He bent for a kiss to Kakashi's neck, fingers playing lightly over his nipples. Kakashi's free hands immediately dug into Iruka's lean hips but were instantly pulled away and repinned to the armrests.

"You need to be patient, Kakashi-san," he purred.

He had to be daring if he wanted this the right way… which would not be accomplished easily in his chair. And he definitely did not want to get those cushions dirty.

He slinked back to the floor, reaching out for the other to take his hand.

"'Ruka-," he took his hand, pushing himself to his feet.

"Lay on your back, Kakashi."

His eyes glowed, widening, a smirk tracing his lips, and nodded, conceding to the sensei's request. He took a step past Iruka to the middle of the floor, receiving a hard slap on the ass in the process.

"How can you expect me to be patient, Iruka?"

"All part of a ninja's training," he said, pushing a hand roughly to Kakashi's chest, urging him to lie down.

Kakashi went down backwards on all fours, looking up at Iruka, before splaying out his legs on either side of Iruka's feet, hands back to support him on the floor.

Without another moment lost, Iruka pulled down his pants before straddling Kakashi tight between his legs.

Those damn hands took to his hips again, massaging the flesh, trailing up to pull him down to Kakashi's chest for a warm kiss. He ground his pelvis hard against the body beneath him, fingers scraping at his stomach. He pulled back much to Kakashi's disappointment, thinking what to do to this man next.

"Let me…," Kakashi sighed, his hands motioning downwards along the tanned skin.

"Do… what?"

He smirked again, deftly tossing Iruka off of him and climbed atop, gripping his wrists firmly to the floor against his sides. He moved downwards, eyes not leaving Iruka's, as his lips came in contact with fabric in which was concealed something Iruka did _not_ want to expose yet.

"Kakashi!"

"What?" teeth chewing on the fabric, tugging downwards just enough for Iruka's erection to spring loose. He licked the tip, kissed the base, and lifted himself back up as Iruka moaned a protest.

"Don't… don't do that."

"Why?"

"I… wanted to. To you."

"That's no reason for me not to," he announced, loosening Iruka's hands so he could tug down his own pants.

Another kiss silenced the sensei before he could speak further. He wanted to be in charge of this, but now Kakashi was. And he was doing things that he… didn't….

Eyes shut in a deep throaty kiss, he felt Kakashi's own organ slip against his, pre-cum leaking on his pelvis.

Things he didn't know he could feel… were coming from things he didn't plan on.

Iruka dug his fingers into Kakashi's back as he wrapped a hand around themselves, pumping up and down a few stokes. Too soon, Kakashi slid his hand up Iruka's side, the other pressing a finger within.

"Kakashi-"

The man wouldn't let him speak. Violent kisses subdued his desire and ability to talk as their shorts disappeared and Kakashi pressed between his legs.

And Iruka's mind went blank from the pain… increasingly…. Kakashi didn't ask if he was alright, if what he was doing was okay, if he was doing it to Iruka's liking. It felt like Kakashi lost sight temporarily of what was happening; that he was fucking his best friend, his best friend who was in love with him.

They cradled their heads against one another, Iruka biting his lip to keep down his voice. He was trying to control himself, otherwise he's be ripping at Kakashi's back, drawing blood from his neck. His legs were sore enough, he figured he didn't want to add to the anguish. Though Kakashi probably would have liked that… A thought for next time. He felt a hand around his, fingers massaging and pumping. The rug burn he was feeling on his ass…. In a final moment he inhaled deeply in Kakashi's shoulder as he felt himself be filled and his stomach suddenly sticky.

Dammit, don't get it on the carpet!

That's all he could think.

"Iruka..."

Why didn't they do it in his bed?

"'Ruka? You ok?"

His ass hurt.

"Fine. I'm picking you up."

Why was Kakashi holding him in his arms like a woman?

He shut his eyes, holding back the tears of confusion, love, pain, lust… He kept them shut even as he curled up in his bed and felt Kakashi's form lie beside him, enveloping him in his arms, hair tickling his neck. A nose nuzzled his shoulder blade, fingers lazily teasing his stomach, a leg entangled with his own.

With a kiss to the back, he heard a soft _I love you_ and lay awake for a while afterwords wondering why he couldn't say anything.

He loved Kakashi. He was with him now, like he always wanted. He was purely and deeply satisfied. But something was nagging at the back of his mind and he could _not_ place a finger on it.

-----------------------------


	6. Before the storm

enjoy!!

--

Iruka awoke before the sun rose, blinking his eyes open to the snoring form of Kakashi beside him. He didn't know if he should move for fear of waking him. So he lay covered by the sheets and fingered the cloth absently as he thought to himself.

Yesterday was … weird. Not what he expected by far. Neither from Kakashi nor from himself. But he finally admitted to himself that he was scared of sex and he thought that trying to lead Kakashi would overcome that fear, but he only ended up being taken anyway. So where did that leave him? Sexually unsatisfied? It felt good, naturally, the physical aspect anyway. But Kakashi's romantic feel had vanished. He was used, that's what it was. No… beyond that was the point that Kakashi had a mission coming up. Was it tonight? Tomorrow?

Iruka didn't know what or who to blame besides himself. He had felt love before when he was younger. But it evolved from a friendship. Like this time…. After Mizuki he found Kakashi. Kakashi had been so cold when he was in the Anbu. Iruka felt like he had to do something as a friend to break him from his shell. And he thought he had succeeded. And for the most part he had. Granted, Kakashi became a pervert who liked to read porn and drink a little in his spare time, but he was sociable and tried to take the initiative sometimes to invite people out.

So should he blame Kakashi? Was that man even a virgin? Iruka had never asked but he had also never seen Kakashi going towards that part of town. He had never seen Kakashi with a woman, or with anyone for that matter.

He felt Kakashi nudge besides him and shut his eyes to feign sleep. He felt him stretch and then was motionless. Was he looking at him? After a few more silent moments, Kakashi yawned and rolled out of bed without bothering to dress and smacked off into the kitchen.

Iruka lay for a while more, wondering if he should get up or wait for Kakashi to come back. He chose the former, sleepily digging through his drawers for a clean pair of shorts.

He shuffled into the kitchen to find a still very naked Kakashi sitting at his kitchen table with cereal and bowls.

Kakashi looked up and gave a little upturned smile and nod, cocking his head to one side.

"You're up. I was waiting.. I didn't want to make anything since I didn't want to wake you. So… and I figured cereal was the best choice since you really don't have anything in your fridge-"

"Kakashi."

"Nn?" He put his spoon down and sat back in the chair, hands gripping the edge of the table. His features became serious, pursing his lips in momentary thought. "Iruka… I... kinda fucked up, didn't I?"

_Yeah.. you did…_ Though Iruka tried to diminish the thoughts of Kakashi being guilty with a belief that he just missed something or something was still wrong. Or perhaps something was going to go wrong…

"Kakashi, it's ok," he sighed.

"Obviously it's not. I…if you want to be mad, go ahead and kick me out. I'm just…not good at these things. I've never tried being romantic before. I follow a few lines in Icha Icha and-"

"Aren't those supposed to be some sappy love books that teach you how to _properly_ woo someone?"

"You're being sarcastic, Iruka sensei. Of course not. You should teach me."

"_Teach you_?"

"You said before you'd teach me proper manners. I think this goes under that."

"Well you should have asked me before."

"Why? You're the teacher; have a little intuition."

"I trusted you knew what you were doing."

"Why?"

"Because."

"You thought I've fucked guys before? No."

"So you've done this with the women you've slept with."

"I haven't slept with any."

Iruka's eyes widened, though he shouldn't be surprised. Otherwise everyone would know about Kakashi's face. Or did he think he had done it with the mask on?... Either way, he was his first. It was… oddly… nice.

"You don't believe me? Like I said, Iruka, I don't know how to be romantic. Pakkun planned the outing and I did what I thought I should do-"

"Like portrayed in Jiraiya's porn? Give your lover a carpet burn on his ass?"

"At least the people in the book talked to each other."

Kakashi stood, gesturing at the empty cereal bowl. Iruka blinked, wordless. He was right; he was always right.

"What is still wrong, Iruka?"

One thing that was wrong was that Kakashi was still naked. But Iruka didn't even notice that.

"I don't know. It's… not because it didn't go like how I wanted it…. It's something else. Something deep down doesn't feel right."

"You still love me?"

"Of course."

"You think about anyone else?"

"No!"

"You think I'm going to die?"

"Kakashi…"

"Iruka.. Ok, fine. Every ninja is in danger of dying. But I promised you that I wouldn't. Why don't you trust me?"

"Because people say that all the time to each other."

"Then they lied."

He stepped forward and reached his arms out as he approached Iruka.

He allowed him to grip his shoulders and receive a kiss to the forehead. His heart beat staggered and a deep blush rose to his cheeks.

"See? You're still alive, Iruka," Kakashi muttered, placing a hand over Iruka's heart. "I know you don't want to trust anyone anymore. You haven't been able to since then. But he didn't love you; I do, ok?"

Iruka knew he was waiting for confirmation. He sighed, lowering his head into Kakashi's chest.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. I was too fast. You want to try again before I leave?"

His head snapped up. The mission _was_ today??

"I will be fine, Iruka!!" he laughed. "I'm Hatake Kakashi, ex-Anbu, full-time exceptional ninja pervert. And if you feel lonely when I'm gone, read some Icha Icha."

He wanted to slap him again for suggesting he'd read something so vile. Instead he smirked and rested his head again on Kakashi's chest, hands slipping around to grip his back. Then he felt it, deep deep down, those initial feelings he had when they were outside under the umbrella in the pouring rain. When they were just starting and Iruka knew what he wanted. But as time progressed, something happened within. Then his fickle emotions clicked back into place this morning as Kakashi closed the distance between them, gripping him tightly to his form, nose nuzzled in his neck.

"This will be it then? No more doubting me?"

He nodded into his chest.

"Good. Well then, I leave tonight. I have to meet Tsunade at eight. Until then…"

Iruka pushed back, giving a compliant smile. "Shower first." When he noticed the other's hitched eyebrow he added with a laugh, "You don't need to ask. Of course I will, Kakashi."


End file.
